bangtanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Truth Untold
The Truth Untold ('''전하지 못한 진심) '''es la tercera canción del 3er álbum completo de BTS, LOVE YOURSELF: Tear y la 1ra canción en el álbum en ser cantada solo por la vocal line: Jin, Jungkook, Jimin y V. Guía *Jin *Jimin *V *Jungkook Letra Romanización=weroumi gadeukhi pieoitneun i garden gashituseongi i moraeseonge nan nal maeeosseo neoye ireumeun mwonji gal goshi itgin hanji Oh could you tell me? i jeongwone sumeodeun neol bwasseo And I know neoye ongin modu da jinjjaran geol pureun kkocheul kkeokkneun son jabgo shipjiman nae unmyeongin geol Don’t smile on me Light on me neoege dagaseol su eopseunikka naegen bulleojul ireumi eopseo You know that I can’t Show you me Give you me chorahan moseub boyeojul sun eopseo tto gamyeoneul sseugo neol mannareo ga But I still want you weroume jeongwone pin neoreul dalmeun kkot jugo shipeotji babo gateun gamyeoneul beotgoseo But I know yeongweonhi geureol suneun eopneun geol sumeoyaman haneun geol chuhan nanikka nan duryeoun geol chorahae I’m so afraid gyeolgugen neodo nal tto tteonabeorilkka tto gamyeoneul sseugo neol mannareo ga hal su itneun geon jeongwone i sesange yeppeun neoreul dalmeun kkocheul piun daeum niga aneun naro sumshwineun geot But I still want you I still want you eojjeomyeon geuttae jogeumman imankeumman yonggil naeseo neoye ape seotteoramyeon jigeum modeun geon dallajyeosseulkka nan ulgo isseo sarajin muneojin hollo namgyeojin i moraeseongeseo buseojin gamyeoneul barabomyeonseo And I still want you hal su itneun geon But I still want you But I still want you And I still want you |-| Hangul=외로움이 가득히 피어있는 이 garden 가시투성이 이 모래성에 난 날 매었어 너의 이름은 뭔지 갈 곳이 있긴 한지 Oh could you tell me? 이 정원에 숨어든 널 봤어 And I know 너의 온긴 모두 다 진짜란 걸 푸른 꽃을 꺾는 손 잡고 싶지만 내 운명인 걸 Don’t smile on me Light on me 너에게 다가설 수 없으니까 내겐 불러줄 이름이 없어 You know that I can’t Show you me Give you me 초라한 모습 보여줄 순 없어 또 가면을 쓰고 널 만나러 가 But I still want you 외로움의 정원에 핀 너를 닮은 꽃 주고 싶었지 바보 같은 가면을 벗고서 But I know 영원히 그럴 수는 없는 걸 숨어야만 하는 걸 추한 나니까 난 두려운 걸 초라해 I’m so afraid 결국엔 너도 날 또 떠나버릴까 또 가면을 쓰고 널 만나러 가 할 수 있는 건 정원에 이 세상에 예쁜 너를 닮은 꽃을 피운 다음 니가 아는 나로 숨쉬는 것 But I still want you I still want you 어쩌면 그때 조금만 이만큼만 용길 내서 너의 앞에 섰더라면 지금 모든 건 달라졌을까 난 울고 있어 사라진 무너진 홀로 남겨진 이 모래성에서 부서진 가면을 바라보면서 And I still want you But I still want you But I still want you And I still want you |-| Español= Spotify Melon preview *Página Oficial Curiosidades * Esta canción es la 8va en ser única de la Vocal Line ** Luv in Skool ** Prupose ** Does That Make Sense? ** House of Cards ** Butterfly (Prologue Mix) ** Lost ** Dimple * Es la primera colaboración junto a Steve Aoki que no es un remix, y segunda en general.